No more life saving
by Dr. Huff-Puff
Summary: One-shot. Ron is tired of Harry always risking his life without thinking of the people who care about him, and decides to show him that he isn't going to let him hurt himself anymore. WARNING: Slash and a little bit of torture.


****

Title: No more life saving

****

Pairing: Harry/Ron

****

Rated: R

****

Warnings: Slash and a little bit of torture.

****

Summary: Ron is tired of Harry always risking his life without thinking of the people who care about him, and decides to show him that he isn't going to let him hurt himself anymore.

****

Note: Originally written for the Spanking Challenges on 

* * *

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

****

No more life saving

"You did it again!" Ron scowled at Harry.

"Ron, you don't understand. She was going to drown!" Harry replied as he put on a dry T-shirt.

"I don't care about that big-mouth! The squid was a couple of feet away from you! You were going to die you moron!" Ron was turning red with anger.

"She had a cramp for crying out loud! What was I supposed to do? Leave her to drown?" Harry asked and waved his wand at his hair and muttered a drying spell.

"YES!"

"You're not yourself." Harry shook his head and walked to the door of their dormitory, "have a nap and we'll talk later."

Without waiting for a reply Harry went to the common room. Lavender was sitting in front of the fireplace, wrapped in blankets. Parvati and Hermione were sitting next to her, trying to convince her to drink some hot chocolate.

"How are you feeling?" Harry put his hand on Lavender's shoulder gently.

She jumped and turned to look at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Harry said.

Lavender smiled, "I didn't expect you. That's all," she replied.

"So, are you feeling better now?"

She nodded.

Harry smiled and motioned to Hermione to join him at a separate corner of the room.

"Ron's making a big deal out of this," Harry whispered to her. His hands were in the pockets of his jeans and he was looking at Parvati who was still trying to convince Lavender to drink the hot chocolate, which was getting cold.

"What is he saying?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

"He says I should've let her drown instead of risking my life."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "so typical of him to say that."

"He wouldn't want to kill someone, even if it was Lavender!"

"I didn't mean that part, Harry. He's just worried about you that he won't think about anyone else while you're getting yourself killed!"

Harry gave it a thought. Ron was behaving weirdly during the last couple of months and Harry had noticed it. He didn't speak to Harry with excitement as he did before. He was becoming shy whenever Harry was around. Harry didn't know what to do with his friend. He tried to talk to him, but Ron kept avoiding him, or changing the subject.

Harry decided that he would put an end to this. He was going to make Ron understand that he cares for everyone in his house, weather he likes it or not. Moreover, he will make Ron tell him about his strange behavior during the last month.

"I'll have to talk to him about that," Harry said and went back to the boys' dormitories.

Hermione sighed as she stared after him, then she went to sit at Lavender's side, who was drinking her cup of chocolate now, which was hot again, thanks to a little charm from Parvati.

* * *

Harry entered his dormitory and shut the door behind him angrily. He froze in his steps as he heard sniffs from Ron's four-poster bed. He saw his best friend lying on the bed, his back to the door and he was curled up. Obviously, Ron was crying.

Harry felt guilt rush over him and he approached Ron's bed.

"Ron," he said in a low voice.

Ron got up quickly, wiped his face with the sleeve of his robes and held his wand high.

"What the…" Harry's words trailed off.

"_Incarcerous!_" Ron yelled and ropes flew out of his wand wrapped themselves around Harry.

"Ron, are you crazy? Let me go!" Harry struggled against the ropes but couldn't free himself. Ron walked to him with a smirk on his face.

"You'll see who's crazy," Ron said and reached to Harry's pocket and pulled his wand out of it.

He threw Harry's wand to his bed and pointed his wand at Harry.

"Don't summon your wand or you'll be sorry."

Harry didn't reply. He stared at Ron with shocked expression. What was happening? Was Ron becoming sentimental or something? Sure saving Lavender wasn't the best thing he had done, but Ron never acted like this before.

"_Finite Incantatem!_" Ron muttered and the ropes around Harry disappeared.

Harry was about to open his mouth when Ron muttered "_Silencio_", which made him shocked even more with the situation.

"Put your hands on the windowsill," Ron ordered.

Harry could see that his friend's eyes were red and swollen from crying, so he obliged without protesting. He felt rather stupid in this pose. Like he was going to get spanked like a child. Spanked? Sure Ron was better than that! However, Ron's next move confirmed Harry's suspicion.

"_Incarcerous!_" Ron said, his wand pointed at Harry's wrists. Ropes erupted from the tip of his wand and wrapped themselves around Harry's wrists. He muttered another spell and Harry felt his hands glued to the windowsill.

Ron turned to the door and put locking and silencing charms on it - just in case.

"_Finite Incantatem!_" Ron said, his wand pointed at Harry's throat.

"Ron, what do you think you're doing?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Teaching you a lesson," Ron replied and waved his wand at Harry's jeans, which slid to the floor along with his boxers.

Harry's eyes widened with fright. Surely his best friend wasn't going to rape him just for saving Lavenders life… or was he?

"Ron… p-please, l-let me e-explain," Harry sat in a shaky voice, "y-you d-don't have to d-do this."

"Oh, you bet I do!" Ron said, "you need to be taught a lesson Harry and I'll make sure you don't go saving anyone else's life again."

SMACK!

Harry jumped as the wand hit his bottom.

"RON! Stop!" he pleaded, tears filling his eyes.

SMACK!

"Shut up!" Ron replied.

SMACK!

"RONALD, IT HURTS!"

SMACK!

"That'll teach you to think about the people…"

SMACK!

"…Who care about you…"

SMACK!

"…Before you go…"

SMACK!

"RON!"

SMACK!

"…And get yourself killed!"

Harry's eyes were shut tightly, he was trying hard to prevent tears from coming out, but he failed. His arse was burning like hell.

Ron stood there looking at the purple traces his wand left on Harry's buttocks. He felt guilty to act that way. He heard Harry's silent sobs and muttered a quick "_Finite Incantatem_" pointing his wand at Harry's wrists and then to the door.

Harry pulled up his boxers and flinched at the pain it caused when it reached the purple area. He wanted to pull his jeans up but failed. He was hurting.

Ron put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Don't," Ron said softly, "take 'em off and get into bed."

Harry didn't reply and pulled his feet out of the jeans and walked to his bed. He pulled the sheets off and climbed, he tried to sit and flinched, so he lay on his stomach instead.

"I'm sorry, mate." Ron said as he sat next to Harry, who didn't reply and kept staring at the window.

"I didn't mean to…"

"You did mean everything you did and said," Harry said dryly.

"I only wanted to say that I care about you so much that I can't let you risk your life every time someone's in danger. Let the others do something, for Merlin's sake!" Ron said, "why do you keep playing the hero?"

"I never wanted to play the hero."

"But you do, and someday it will cost you your life!"

"Why are you so frustrated about it?" Harry asked, he pushed himself up and rested in his elbow, despite the pain in his bottom.

Ron blushed. His face turned pink and his ears were deep read. Harry knew that Ron was going to reveal the reason of his weird behavior by answering this question.

"Because… because…"

"Because of what, Ron?"

"Because, I c-care about you," Ron looked into Harry's eyes, "because I… I love you."

The last three words came as a whisper and Harry stared at Ron for a couple of minutes to let the words sink in. His best friend was in love with him, and he was so stupid not to notice! He has been punished by his best friend for risking his life and forgetting that there were people who didn't want _him_ to be dead.

He pushed himself up and ignored the sting in his bottom and sat up. Ron was looking at the floor like he was deeply interested in it.

Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder and Ron jumped in his seat. He turned to look at Harry.

"I understand," Harry said calmly and smiled, "and I'm sorry for acting like a fool."

Ron smiled and leaned closer to his friend. He wasn't sure if Harry shared the same feelings as him, but he needed to do this. He needed to make sure.

After a moment of silence, they looked at each other's eyes. Harry smiled at Ron and he smiled back. Their lips pressed against each other's. Harry lay back against the pillow pulling Ron with him.

They kissed softly then their mouths parted. Ron slid his tongue in and they kissed the fire of passion. Harry's hand ran through Ron's hair, forgetting about his pain. Ron's hands wandered a bit to Harry's hips but didn't go any lower. He breathed against

Harry's beautiful lips then pulled away a bit just looking down at him. Harry smiled up at him.

"I wanted this to happen long ago," Ron said, "I wish I could keep you."

Harry smiled forgetting everything right now. He didn't care about what people would think. He didn't care about the pain his buttocks were causing him at this moment. It was just him and Ron. He reached up and brushed his fingers on Ron's cheek.

"You can," he whispered. Ron smiled at him then met his lips again. They curled up together on the bed, Harry's arms around him.

"You need to see Madam Pomfrey, you know," Ron whispered, "I think I caused a permanent mark down there."

Harry closed his eyes and buried his face into his lover's chest.

"I can live with it," he whispered back.

"No, you can't," Ron said and got up, "I don't want a reminder of what I did. I already feel sorry for even thinking about it in the first place."

"And how am I supposed to explain it to Madam Pomfrey?"

"Er…" Ron didn't know how to respond.

"It will fade in time," Harry assured him, "there's no need to let the world know."

Ron pulled the bed covers over them and put his arms around Harry and held him close. They lay like that for a while before they both fell asleep.

****

THE END

* * *

****

A/N: All right, I'll admit. This was the first time I write slash. So, you better review and tell me how I did! No flames please and constructive criticism is much appreciated. Oh, and before you go and tell me about my grammatical errors, I want to let you know that I use the MS Word spell and grammar checking thing and it showed that everything was fine.


End file.
